


Fields of Strawberries

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Gem War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Rose Quartz mourns one of the members of her army.





	Fields of Strawberries

Rose Quartz had been standing here a little while, lost in thought in a field somewhere in Norway.  
A deep breathe brought the scent of strawberries, that the field was covered in.  
One of the Rubies had loved strawberries, and had wanted to grow "an entire garden- no an entire FIELD" after the war once it was peaceful.  
That Ruby was now shattered, spread out over the field, over which Garnet had planted the Strawberries she'd loved so much.  
She'd led that Ruby into battle, and that Ruby had died for her cause. For her.  
That Ruby had been saved the fate of the others, been saved corruption.  
But that didn't make the pain of the loss of such a pure soul, one the first ten to defect, any less.  
Still, Garnet came to tend the Strawberries planted in memory of one of her dear friends, and Rose- she came here to cry.


End file.
